PrankOff: The War for Cosmo and Wanda
by jacketsfan7774
Summary: Timmy must fight Francis in a pranking contest to win back Cosmo and Wanda. But will his war win more than just his godparents back? Rated K plus comic mischief, mild language, mild violence, TimmyTrixie throughout
1. 1: Timmy Meets His Fate

jacketsfan7774, Atlanta, GA  
presents:

Nickelodeon's "The Fairly OddParents" in:  
Prank-Off: The War for Cosmo and Wanda

Characters from and story based off "The Fairly OddParents."  
© 2007 Nickelodeon, Viacom, Butch Hartman, and Frederator Studios.

CONTENT WARNINGS  
This fanfiction is rated K+ for a general audience; comic mischief, mild violence, some romance (Timmy/Trixie), some brief language, and some toilet humor lies within.  
Content warnings will appear at the beginning of every chapter. You have been warned; neither I nor this website will be held responsible for anyone failing to heed these warnings.

DISCLAIMERS  
The story presented is my original idea, so please do not copy the idea without permission. All characters, places, and certain objects are the creations and original properties of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Any other trademarks mentioned in this fanfiction are the sole properties of their respective owners. This is intended to be a fictitious story and any and all resemblances to real-life situations are purely coincidental.

REVIEWS AND COMMENTS  
I encourage everyone to respond to my story, with any and all comments, good or bad. Please email me from my page, AIM me at wwffan7385, or Message me on MSN/Windows Live (same as email address)

Finally, as a random note, during the time I wrote this story (early 2007), FOP fans rejoiced that Nickelodeon has greenlit FOP for another 20 episodes. Congratulations to Butch Hartman and the rest of the FOP crew!

Now, it's time to begin our story, which we join near the end of May in Dimmsdale, USA…

CHAPTER 1  
"Timmy Meets His Fate"  
DISCLAIMERS: Characters owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon  
CONTENT: Mild violence, suitable for all ages

Timmy Turner loved the month of May. Besides the warm temperatures and the longer days, it was almost time for school to get out. And for a fifth-grader like Timmy, that meant no more Dimmsdale Elementary, no more Crocker, no more Francis, no more annoyances! And how does one like Timmy celebrate this fact? When you have fairy godparents like Cosmo and Wanda, you can celebrate in your own special way.

"Pull!"

"Timmy, do you think this is safe?" Wanda asked Timmy.

"Sure it is, dear," Wanda's husband, Cosmo, butted in. "It is Timmy's wish."

"Yeah, but I feel like Timmy might get in trouble for this somehow."

Reluctantly, Wanda pulled the lever she was holding in her hands. By pulling the lever, Wanda released a giant slingshot holding a raw chicken in it. Timmy was ready 60 feet away, with his Cosmo-bat. KA-BOOM! went the chicken into the Dinglebert's yard, the 10th one to land in their yard that day.

"Wow, the Dingleberts will be mad as heck!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Cosmo added, "and this salmonella will treat up my acne just fine!"

Wanda sighed, disgusted as ever.

"Now," Timmy said, tying a handkerchief around his eyes, "let's try it even more challenging…" Timmy, unable to see, turned to where he thought the Dinglebert's house was. He was actually pointed towards Wanda.

"Timmy, I wouldn't…" Wanda tried to caution.

"Pull!" the blindfolded Timmy shouted in interruption. Wanda pulled the lever reluctantly again and Timmy, miraculously while blind, hit the chicken. KA-BOOM! went the chicken…directly into Wanda's face, knocking her out cold. Cosmo laughed at the sight as Timmy, taking the blindfold off, rushed to Wanda's side.

"Wanda!" Timmy shouted. "Are you ok?!?!?!?!?!"

Thankfully, Wanda eventually came to, although obviously concussed. "Wandissimo?" Wanda wearily said, not knowing where she was. "Is that you?"

"Hmph…" a jealous Cosmo said in disgust. Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"Are we having an earthquake?" Timmy wondered aloud.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" a voice boomed from the heavens. Before Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda could figure out who that was, they were whisked off to the heavens. They ended up in a square room that was covered in white on all four sides.

"Well, Timmy," Wanda, recovered from her concussion, said. "You've finally done it. They've put you in the Funny Farm."

"My home town…" Cosmo added.

"NO!!!!" the mysterious voice from above interrupted. "YOU'VE LANDED IN MY PUNISHMENT ZONE!!!" Suddenly, a flash of white clouds appeared in front of the three. As the clouds faded, the source of the booming voice became clear. It was Jorgen von Strangle, the ruler of all fairies in Fairy World, with an angry look on his face.

"TIMMY TURNER!!!!" Jorgen shouted loudly in Timmy's face. "Do you know the additions to 'Da Rules' for 2007?"

"We tried to tell him, Jorgen," Wanda tried to defend, "but he wouldn't list…"

"ENOUGH FROM YOU!!!" Jorgen shouted at Wanda, removing her mouth magically.

"She looks a lot better that way," Cosmo commented. Disgusted at her husband, Wanda poofed Super Toilet into the room and with a flick of her magic wand, poofed Cosmo inside of it. Frightened for his life, Cosmo screamed, "So…much…clogging…!!!!"

"Timmy Turner, let me go over the new rule that you VIOLATED!!!" Jorgen continued. "Under new Rule 32.6.07, you are not allowed to purposely spread salmonella to others AT ANY TIME!"

"Why was that rule added?" Timmy questioned.  
"President Bush. He took over our world in 2005 after a hostile takeover. Anyways, that makes 10 minor rule violations this year! And you know what that means."

"What?"

"Mhmmmammmhmammahmm," Wanda tried to explain, but no words came out due to her lack of mouth.

"Another new rule for 2007 you don't know about!" Jorgen continued. "After 10 rule violations…"

"Oh no," Wanda thought. Educated on the new rules changes, she knew what was coming.

"Your godparents are AT RISK for the next 2 weeks!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Timmy exclaimed. "What the heck does that mean?"

"For the next 2 weeks, you will compete with a random kid who does not have fairy godparents in a random competition of skill and mayhem! After 2 weeks, we as a complete Fairy World, who will be watching your every move, will make a vote to see which kid we think Cosmo and Wanda should be with! The loser will have their memory erased and forget all about Fairy World permanently!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Cosmo, Timmy, and Wanda exclaimed all at once.

"And Cosmo and Wanda, you will be forced to remain impartial AT ALL TIMES!!! Else, you will be sent back here for 72 months of slave labor!"

"NO FAIR!!!" Cosmo and Wanda exclaimed.

"Now, to select our kid and challenge!"

Jorgen poofed the trio to the center town square of Fairy World, where the rest of the town waited in anxiety.

"This gift child has abused his privileges with his godparents and now must undergo this year's '2 Week Challenge'!"

The rest of the town cheered. Timmy was the first kid to have this punishment enforced on him in nearly 10 years.

"Now, to spin the spinner! Lie down on this wheel, Timmy."

Nervously, Timmy lied down on the wheel where his arms and legs were chained to the wheel.

"And to keep it interesting, we are blindfolding you," Jorgen said as darkened goggles were placed over Timmy's eyes, "to make it that you figure out who you are being challenged by. Now spin the spinner!!!"

Jorgen held both parts of the two-wheeled spinner and spun the wheel in opposite directions. The middle part, which held the blindfolded and disoriented Timmy, represented the arrow.

"Now watch, Fairy World," Jorgen explained, "the part Timmy's head lands on is the situation that will take place. The inside wheel represents the kid who will have the opportunity to take Timmy's godparents, while the outside wheel represents the challenge they will face!"

Cosmo and Wanda watched helplessly and nervously as Timmy's wheel started to slow down…

"Here it is…" Jorgen commented.

Finally the wheel stopped, to the cheering of the Fairy World faithful. Cosmo and Wanda gasped at the wheel's selection.

"Cosmo and Wanda!" Jorgen ordered. "You are to split up and explain the rules of this challenge to the kids. Cosmo, you will be with Timmy, and Wanda, you will be with our lucky winner. Instructions will be poofed down to you shortly. Now go!"

With a wave of his wand, the trio vanished from Fairy World. Timmy and Cosmo appeared back in Timmy's room as if nothing had happened. Taking off his blindfold, Timmy was dizzy beyond belief.

"Mommy, daddy, gone…" Timmy randomly said as he collapsed on the floor.

Meanwhile, Wanda poofed into a room that was filled with posters of sports figures and random redneck material.

"This definitely isn't Timmy's room," Wanda said. "Oh no, that must mean…"

Just then, the door to the bedroom opened, revealing the occupant of the room. He walked in and noticed Wanda floating in the open space.

"Who the heck are you?" Francis questioned with a puzzling look.

Is Francis really the kid Cosmo and Wanda might be assigned to?  
What is the challenge facing the two competitors?  
And what consequences will the challenge have for Dimmsdale Elementary?

All the questions will be answered (perhaps) in Chapter 2.


	2. 2: And so it begins

CHAPTER 2  
"And so it begins…"  
DISCLAIMERS: Characters owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon  
CONTENT WARNING: Comic mischief, suitable for all ages

Wanda readied her own defense as Francis evilly approached her.

"Don't move!" Wanda threatened, "Or I will rain 500 cats and dogs on your parade!"

Francis scoffed. "Don't make me laugh…" He continued to approach Wanda with evil intention. Just as Wanda was about to wave her wand in her own defense, a book appeared in front of her. It was entitled "A special version of 'Da Rules'."

"Hey, Francis," Wanda said.

Francis stopped in his tracks. "How the heck do you know my name?"

"How would you like to have two fairy godparents granting your every wish, whenever you want?"

Francis considered the offer for a moment. "Go on."

Regrettably because of her love for Timmy, Wanda continued. "You have been randomly selected to attempt to win the services of me and my husband from our child who has broken the rules."

"Who is this boy?"

"Well, we are not allowed to tell you because you must compete against our child in a contest for the rights to our services. But if you want any chance to win us over, you need to stop approaching me with that evil look and listen to me for the rules."

Francis considered his options for a moment. If he tried to approach Wanda and bully her, she could just poof away and Francis would lose his chance to win his very own fairy godparents. But if he held back for a while, he could get his bullying dreams realized, plus he could bully the godparents when they were his own! It was an easy choice. Francis pulled up a chair and locked his bedroom door. "Ok," Francis said to a nervous Wanda, "tell me about how I can win you over."

Relieved, Wanda opened the book and began reading the rules to an excited Francis…

Meanwhile, back at Timmy's house, Cosmo poured a bucket of water over Timmy's head. The water revived Timmy.

"Oooooooooo," Timmy said, still a bit dazed and confused. "I just had the strangest dream, Cosmo. I dreamt I went to Fairy World and I was on this big spinner to decide a contest where you and Wanda were on the line…"

"Heh," Cosmo responded, "funny story about that…"

"Don't tell me it was real…"

"Oh, Timmy, you are going to lose us! I don't want to go over to this kid's house! He's really scary!!!"

"Calm down, CALM DOWN! What do I have to do to keep you?" He then noticed the same rules book Francis and Wanda got laying on the floor. "All right, let's look at this…"

"Ooh, ooh, can I read it, Timmy?"

Timmy then remembered that Cosmo was still learning how to read with Wanda's lessons and that Cosmo needed practice. "Sure!" Timmy responded, smiling innocently.

Cosmo grabbed the book and started to read.

* * *

Secretly, for you at home, I was able to obtain a copy of the Prank-Off rules because I'm good at violating the fourth wall like that.

The Prank-Off between Timmy and Francis consists of 14 days of constant pranking between the two kids in and around Dimmsdale. These pranks are subject to "Da Rules" that governs all kids with fairy godparents, EXCEPT for 1 "rule-free" prank that each child is granted. It is suggested in the rules that Timmy and Francis use this rule-free prank strategically. Neither Timmy nor Francis knows who their opponents are and, for strategy sake, should not reveal each other. Either kid may be disqualified if either Timmy or Francis does any of the following:

Reveals the identity of Cosmo and Wanda at any time, whether accidentally or on purpose

Reveals the purpose of their game

If they know their opponent, revealing the other kid's pranks to the public BEFORE a winner has been declared

Uses Cosmo and Wanda to ease out of a prank pulled on them. If the prank affects a kid, that kid must try to get out of the effects without any magic help or suffer the intended consequences of the prank.

Unleashing a prank that deliberately breaks "Da Rules", except for the rule-free prank, where anything can happen

In addition, Cosmo and Wanda themselves are subject to rules on their own. Doing any of the following puts Cosmo and Wanda into 72 months of hard labor in Fairy World and new godparents will be assigned to the winner:

Helping out either Francis or Timmy to get out of a prank

Showing, in Jorgen's opinion, that they are favoring one side or the other

The population of Fairy World will be watching this spectacle unfold on television and will be able to vote live who really pulled off the better pranks in a period of 2 weeks. The winner will keep Cosmo and Wanda AND receive 3 "rule-free" wishes, basically allowing the winner to do whatever they want, while the loser will have their memory of fairies and the Prank-Off erased AND their pranks will be exposed to the public, meaning that the school will rule on what punishment to give the child, not to mention legal and financial consequences.

Got it? Good. Now back to our story.

* * *

After Wanda had finished reading the rules to Francis, she continued reluctantly with the duty forced onto her by Jorgen. 

"Now, I will be living with my godchild and husband for the next two weeks," Wanda explained, "but you will always be within reach." She gave Francis an item that resembled a remote control. "When you want to pull off a prank, press this button and we will poof to you automatically. Remember, DO NOT give away anything about this contest or you will automatically be disqualified." She tried to fake a smile as she said "Good luck!" before poofing back to Timmy's house.

Francis, already beaming from the news that he may indeed get godparents, couldn't hold back his elation any longer. To celebrate, he grabbed a bottle rocket and took it into his backyard, where he fired it into the air. Popping out of his house, Francis's mother questioned the use of his bottle rocket.

"Oh, Mom," Francis said with a smile on his face, "I just got some great news. Two weeks from now, we are going to be living the high life." Francis already knew his intentions for his 3 "rule-free" wishes he would receive if he won the Prank-Off. Francis was a kid who lived on the wrong side of the train tracks. His mom had lost her job as a daycare worker and his dad was always involved with legal difficulties, and Francis was looking to end all of his misery by using his first "rule-free" wish to relocate his family into a new mansion complete with everything they would need to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. The second "rule-free" wish was more Francis-like of Francis, wishing Cosmo and Wanda to become Francis's servants for the rest of his days, forced to do things people find unbearable and gross. One can only imagine what that would entail. Finally, he would wish for Jessica Alba to be his wife, but that's another story for a more mature audience.

"Whatever you say," Francis's mom said, going back into the house, snickering.

Slightly offended, Francis thought to himself, _I'll show her. I'll show everyone. I am going to win this Prankoff!_

* * *

Back in Timmy's house, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were all huddled around Timmy's desk, with a big piece of paper and several pencils. It was 11:00 at night, so Timmy's parents were asleep. 

"Ok," Timmy said to his godparents, "If I want to really impress Fairy World, I have to get off to a fast start."

"What does that mean?" Wanda questioned Timmy.

"I'll show you. Here's a map of the school I drew out really quickly. Five sets of bathrooms, a great ventilation system, the teacher's lounge, the cafeteria, the gymnasium locker rooms, and Crocker's desk," Timmy responds, marking an "X" on each location he mentions. "Putting one at each location will drive the kids and teachers crazy!"

"One of what?" Cosmo responded.

"Stinkbombs. What I want to do is create the ultimate formula for the stinkiest stinkbomb that has ever been created, and replicate 11 of them, disguise them as innocent items, put them in those locations, and release them all at the same time tomorrow!"

Cosmo started laughing uncontrollably at the idea. "That…is…so…great…"

Wanda, however, was concerned at the idea. "But…"

"Oh no," Cosmo interrupted, poofing an "Anti-Nag" shield in front of his body, much to the disgust of Wanda.

"But," Wanda restarted, "wouldn't you be in the school too suffering the ill effects of your own prank?"

"That's where my second idea comes in. There's nothing in the rules saying you can't safe-guard yourself and your friends from the ill effects of the prank, does it?"

Wanda poofs the prank-off edition of "Da Rules" in front of her. "Nope, that's never in the rules saying you can't do that."

"Then I've got my escape idea. Now let's create the stink formula. Cosmo, Wanda, got anything you want to add to this formula?"

"I've got your attempt at lemonade saved!" Cosmo suggests.

"And I've got some armpit hair!" Wanda adds.

"Here's some toejam!"

"And here's 200 rotten eggs!"

Putting a clothespin on his nose to mask the smell, Timmy was pleased. "Ok, I wish you could put all that stuff in a smell-proof pot along with some vinegar, Dad's cooking, and some cow manure, along with some water from Lake Erie to make a smelly formula!"

With a wave of their wands, Cosmo and Wanda did Timmy's bidding, putting all of the ingredients into a pot with a heavy lid to prohibit any smells from escaping. Watching from a window on the side of the pot, Timmy and his godparents saw the ingredients mixing together using two large beaters.

"Excellent," Timmy said. "Now, when this gets done mixing, I wish that the formula was packed tight into 11 airtight containers, all set to open at 11:30am tomorrow, and they get planted into the places I specified. I also wish I had a tiny sample, so I can see just how bad it really is."

After 5 minutes of mixing, the godparents proceeded with Timmy's wishes, placing the diabolical mixture at the 11 places Timmy had in mind. He also got a container of his own, sealed airtight until Timmy opened it.

Wanda was concerned. "Are you sure you want to open that?"

"What could possibly go wrong?" Timmy responded quickly.

_Two years of psychological therapy and a new nose_, Wanda thought to herself.

Timmy opened the case and took a whiff. Instantly his face turned green from the disgusting smell. "Agh!!" he shouted. "Get it out of here! Get it out of here! I wish!"

Quickly, Cosmo and Wanda poofed the mixture into France, where nothing changed as a result, because everything smells over there. Timmy was desperately gasping for air.

"Timmy!" his parents shouted out from down the hall, hearing his screams a few seconds earlier. Cosmo and Wanda had just enough time to poof back to goldfish in Timmy's fishbowl and poof away all traces of the smell with a powerful air freshener before his parents entered.

"Are you ok?" Timmy's mom asked.

"Yeah," Timmy said, improvising. "I just had a bad dream."

Timmy's dad then noticed the powerful air freshener tree Cosmo and Wanda poofed onto Timmy's ceiling fan to get rid of the smell. "Where did you get that air freshener?" Timmy's dad interrogated Timmy.

"Uh, internet?" Timmy lied.

"Eh, whatever," Timmy's dad responded, believing the lie. "Now get to sleep, you know that it's Spring Picture day tomorrow and you have to look refreshed."

_Spring Picture Day_, Timmy thought in his head. _Even better!_

"Good night, Timmy," Timmy's mom said as his parents went back to their bedroom. As his parents left, his godparents reappeared as their fairy selves.

"Spring Picture Day!" Timmy said with glee.

"But don't you hate picture day?" Wanda wondered.

"Yeah," Cosmo added, "Suit and bow tie and combed hair, it's _so_ 1955."

"But everyone else will be in their Sunday best," Timmy explained as he climbed into bed, "which means even more opportunity for mayhem as the kids run away from the smelly school!" Timmy yawned as he turned out the lights. "Good night, guys."

"Good night," Cosmo and Wanda said to Timmy as he fell asleep and the godparents retired to their fishbowl.

* * *

Just how much mayhem will be unleashed tomorrow?  
What is Timmy's escape plan?  
And what does Francis have up his sleeves for his opening number?

The answers to come in Chapter 3…  
Please respond with any comments or suggestions on improvements!


	3. School Picture Day

CHAPTER 3  
"School Picture Day"  
DISCLAIMERS: Characters owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon  
CONTENT: Comic mischief, suitable for all ages

Everything was set for Monday, a school picture Monday. Everywhere you looked at Dimmsdale Elementary, you could see children dressed in their Sunday best: suits, ties, dresses, and nice skirts were the theme of the day. Everyone including Timmy.

"I get the red bow tie and the slacks," said Timmy to his godparents, disguised as pens in his suit's jacket pocket, "but what's with the stuff in my hair?"

"Yeah, I think the hair gel is too much," Cosmo replied. "I didn't use gel today and I turned out fine!"

"Besides you looking like that kid from _The Little Rascals_ with the hair sticking up," Wanda retorted.

"Hey, I thought it was attractive."

"Settle down, you guys," Timmy said, "It's about time for school to start, and I can hardly wait for three hours."

School started at 8:30. The stinkbombs were due to be released at 11:30.

"You still haven't told us about the plan about how you are to avoid suffering the ill effects," Wanda warned.

"Don't worry, Wanda," Timmy replied, "I haven't told you because I don't want anyone to catch wind of it."

Cosmo and Wanda were still anxious, trying to figure out Timmy's plan. Just then, a lightning bolt flashed outside.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Wanda observed.

"Hmm," Timmy wondered. "I wish that I could get a weather forecast,"

With a wave of his wand, Cosmo poofed a printout of the weather forecast into Timmy's hands. Timmy beamed at what the forecast said.

"Why you so excited about a rainy day?" Cosmo wondered.

"Don't you see?" Timmy replied. "We're supposed to get one-half of an inch of rain in the next 3 hours!"

"So?" Wanda said.

"That means, the ground outside is going to get all muddy! On picture day! This day is getting better and better…" Timmy suddenly got a smile on his face as he walked into Mr. Crocker's class.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Wanda worried as the door shut behind Timmy, starting another day at Dimmsdale Elementary.

* * *

State birds. It was a subject Timmy didn't care the least about. And even more agonizing was the wait Timmy had all morning long. 11:25. Only 5 minutes away. Surely Timmy could make it that long, especially when he had his two best friends near him, Chester and AJ.

"I hate wearing this stupid tie," said Chester quietly, who, with his torn-up shirt and clip-on tie was the worst dressed of his class on picture day.

"Eh, just deal with it for a while," replied the class genius AJ.

At his desk, Timmy was randomly drawing things, right beside Cosmo and Wanda, where they were disguised as drawings on the piece of paper.

"You might want to figure out how you will survive the next few minutes," Wanda urged Timmy.

"Oh, settle down," Timmy replied, "Gotta make the timing straight."

"Mr. Turner!" Mr. Denzel Q. Crocker, Timmy's teacher, said, interrupting his lesson to address Timmy. "Why are you talking into your piece of paper?"  
"Uh, because I have a big imagination?" Timmy improvised.

"Oh really, or is it because you secretly have…" His mind, warped with the infatuation of fairies, went berserk yet again. "…FAIRY…GOD…PARENTS!!!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Timmy responded, trying to play Mr. Nice Guy. "I want to learn more about state birds, Mr. Crocker. Oh yeah, and be sure to hold your nose."

Mr. Crocker gave Timmy a staring glance and went on with his lesson.

11:28. It was time for Timmy to put into plan his action. Taking out his pencil, he wrote the following on his piece of paper next to Cosmo and Wanda:

_I wish that I, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, and AJ…_

He then stopped and glanced back at the far corner of the room. Catching his eye was the girl he had had an infatuation with ever since she entered Dimmsdale Elementary. Trixie Tang was everything Timmy could ever want: rich, beautiful, and a melodic voice. Timmy knew he had to put one more person in this wish, so he added something to his wish.

_I wish that I, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, and AJ…and Trixie Tang all lost their sense of smell until the stink died out of the school when I sneeze._

_Now why didn't I think of that?_, Wanda wonders silently to herself. Timmy waited for his sneeze until the right second.

5 seconds until 11:30. 4…3…2…1…

"AAAACHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Timmy blurted out right as the clock hit 11:30 on the nose. His godparents raised their wands. Timmy no longer smelt the outside world, nor did Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, or Trixie.

"Bless you," Crocker said out of respect.

But the plan was already set in motion. The stinkbombs, mixed with everything smelly Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda mixed the previous night, had opened, releasing their noxious odors. The effects were already being felt in the hallways, as kids started running out of the bathrooms and the cafeteria unable to stand the horrifying smell, with the teachers following quickly behind from the teacher's lounge. With the smell isolated by the closed door, Crocker, annoyed by the screaming outside, stopped his lesson and approached the door, anxious to see what was going on.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a clever Timmy said to Crocker.

"Shut up, you," Crocker snapped back, "or I will put you in detention."

"Yes, sir," Timmy replied, trying desperately to hold back snickers.

Unaware of the mayhem outside, Crocker unwisely opened the door. Within 2 seconds, the nauseating smell of the hallways penetrated all corners of Crocker's classroom. The kids went bananas, each rushing to the exit in a desperate attempt to be out of the room as quickly as possible. They all crawled over Crocker, who collapsed after suffering the brunt of the initial smell. All were gone except for Timmy, Chester, AJ, Trixie, and Cosmo and Wanda, now disguised as Timmy's pens in his jacket pocket.

"Pfft, that's what happens when I look too pretty," the confident Trixie said, unaware of the mayhem with a lack of smell. "All the boys just run away." Picking up her purse, she calmly followed the last of the scrambling students out into the hall and towards the school exit.

"What the heck just happened?" Chester said, also unaware of the smell.

As he said this, an alarm went off in AJ's backpack. Reaching into his backpack, AJ grabbed a smell-o-meter, designed to measure just how offensive a smell really is.

"Holy wow!" AJ said after seeing the smell-o-meter. "My smell-o-meter is off the charts! Yet," he says as he sniffs, "I can't smell a thing."  
"Me neither," Timmy responded quickly, improvising on the spot to avoid any trouble he might face.

The trio, together with the incognito Cosmo and Wanda, walked out to the exit calmly. Outside the school, they could see the real mayhem Timmy wanted to cause. Nearly 400 kids were outside, with their mud-drenched formal suits and dresses, as the kids ran in all directions to escape the smelly school, even through the muddy grass, which had suffered the brunt of 3/4rs of an inch of rain in just 3 hours. Suffering one of the worst results of this was Francis, who Timmy still didn't know was his opponent in the Prank-Off. His favorite suit and tie were drenched from head to toe in mud, as he fell face first in an impatient attempt to leave the school. As Timmy tried his hardest to hold back giggles, the principal, with watery eyes and sweaty face, had to make a desperate announcement.

"School is cancelled for the rest of the day!" the principal shouted. "Go home, wash off, and come back tomorrow!"  
"Sweet!" Chester exclaimed in joy. "Whoever pulled this off is a prank mastermind!"

"Yeah," AJ added. "According to my crimeotology computer, there is no leading suspect as to who might have done it. It'll take months to research this!" For now, he shrugged it off, anxious to get out of his uncomfortable suit. "Well, see you, Timmy."

Timmy's friends started to walk off in different directions towards their homes. Meanwhile, Timmy, with a smile on his face, ran all the way back to his house. Once inside the safety of his room, Cosmo and Wanda, reverted to their fairy selves, could not hold it back any longer. All three started to burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"That…was…the…greatest…thing…I have ever seen!" Timmy said, with watery eyes, barely able to control his laughter.

Meanwhile, back at school, Francis, still mud-covered, was furious.

"You 1, me 0," Francis said to himself, still unaware it was Timmy who pulled off the stinkbomb prank. "But just wait until tomorrow, when I have something even better up my sleeve…" He got an evil grin on his face as he walked towards home.

* * *

What does Francis have in store for tomorrow? 

And what is Timmy's next move?

Meanwhile, how much did Fairy World like Timmy's first strike?

Answers to some, not to others, as we get ready for Chapter 4…

Please respond with any comments or suggestions on improvements!


End file.
